<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Musical Porn by ddelusionall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848558">Musical Porn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall'>ddelusionall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Junior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, First Time, Kyuhyun is a porn star, M/M, Masturbation, Porn Watching, Ryeowook is a musician, Secret Identity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2011-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2011-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:42:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryeowook doesn't date. Until he meets Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun is tall, attractive and funny. But Ryeowook's hyung Heechul is always telling him to be careful with things that appear too good to be true. And then Ryeowook finds out that Kyuhyun has a not-so-big secret.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found <a href="http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/">here</a>.</p><p>I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ryeowook did not consider himself straight or gay. He rarely thought about it, preferring to focus on his studies and composing and learning new instruments. He wasn't oblivious enough to not know when he was being hit on, but he was always polite with his refusals. And every now and then his mother invited a girl from church over for dinner. When he did think about it, he didn't care if he dated a man or a woman either. He just didn't have time for a significant other. Especially since he was almost finished with his Mastery Study in Musical Composition.</p><p>Ryeowook also did not consider himself date-able. He wasn't attractive in the standard sense, he wore large rimmed glasses and the craziest he ever got with accessories was a simple chain around his neck. Jeans or dress pants and a normal shirt, button-up or collared, were standard for him. He needed a haircut more often than not, and only succumbed when his mother ambushed him and cut it off.</p><p>He had two vices in his life: music and tea. Any tea was fine, but he was partial to fruit teas, light and tangy, hot or cold. It didn't matter. He did his best composing while he sat at a tea house, headphones in to cut out the background noise and a hot cup of tea in his hand. And the teahouse was his third home (after his actual home and school).</p><p>Music sheets spread around him, white against the black table. The comprised of the final draft of his midterm project, and there was one section that was ruining the flow of everything else. Pencil marks and eraser smudges obscured the notes, but Ryeowook knew what they were. He sighed, because he'd have to get to a piano to finish it.</p><p>Something crashed and hot splattered on his hands and arms and all over his papers. He blinked, dazed, and heard someone muttering above him. Napkins pressed against the sopping paper. Ryeowook looked at the man bent over his table, trying to clean up the mess. He pulled out a headphone.</p><p>"--so sorry. I am so--fuck, it's all ruined, I'm really sorry, I--"</p><p>"It's okay," Ryeowook said. "This is just a copy. I have the original at home." He didn't dare tell the man that he'd ruined about an hour’s worth of editing work, but Ryeowook was a musical genius after all, and he'd be able to replicate the fixes easy enough.</p><p>The man sighed and finally gave up trying to clean it all up. He looked at Ryeowook with the most adorably apologetic expression on his face. "I'm really sorry."</p><p>Ryeowook smiled. "Trust me, it's okay." He folded up the soiled papers and dabbed at a few drops of tea on his notebook. "Jasmine honeysuckle with sugar and soy?"</p><p>"Wow. Yeah."</p><p>"I like tea."</p><p>"And music, I see."</p><p>"I'm a semester away from my music mastery."</p><p>"Congratulations." The man sat and Ryeowook decided he didn't mind. His work was ruined, so he had a few minutes to chat. He was tall, young and in stylish clothes: ripped up blue jeans, a patterned blue shirt and a black jacket that looked very expensive. "I'm really sorry about your work."</p><p>"It's okay. I'll fix it when I get home." Ryeowook sipped on his pomegranate tea.</p><p>The waitress brought the man another cup. "Here you go, Kyuhyun-shi."</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>Ryeowook smiled and rolled that name around his head. It was a good name, and it fit the tall man perfectly. He had a deep, humble voice, and a wide smile. As the hours went on, Ryeowook learned that he had a wonderfully droll sense of humor. They mainly talked of Ryeowook and his music and his family. They talked beyond the time that Ryeowook said he'd be home. His mother called and Ryeowook said he had to go.</p><p>They exchanged phone numbers.</p><p>---</p><p>Three weeks, ten dates and countless text and phone calls later, Ryeowook realized that he had a boyfriend.</p><p>"Well of course you have a boyfriend," his friend Heechul said with his normal sardonic condescension. "You've talked of nothing but this man for the last few weeks. What I don't understand if why I haven't met him yet."</p><p>Ryeowook smiled. His phone buzzed and he dug it out, grin growing as he saw the text from Kyuhyun. He replied saying he was at the tea house with a friend.</p><p>"I'm sorry, hyung," Ryeowook said. "I've been busy."</p><p>"With him. No more time for your favorite hyung?"</p><p>His phone buzzed again and Kyuhyun said he'd be right there.</p><p>"He's coming now, so you can meet him."</p><p>"What's his name again?"</p><p>"Cho Kyuhyun."</p><p>"And what does he do?"</p><p>"He's a model."</p><p>Heechul shook his head. "How you managed to snag a model is beyond me. Have you had sex with him yet?"</p><p>Ryeowook almost spit out his tea. "What? Hyung! No!"</p><p>"Still a virgin then, nice."</p><p>"Shut up, hyung," Ryeowook muttered into his cup. He tried not to blush. It wasn't his fault that he was still a virgin. He'd never been interested in things like that before.</p><p>"Have you jerked off to him?"</p><p>"Hyung!"</p><p>Heechul chuckled and leaned back. He crossed his arms and smirked at Ryeowook. "That is a yes. Are you the bottom in your fantasies?"</p><p>"Shut up, hyung, please," Ryeowook hissed. Heechul wasn't talking loudly, but they weren't exactly alone in the cafe.</p><p>"Do you picture him pressing his fingers into you, saying stuff like, ‘Oh, Wookie, you're so tight’."</p><p>Ryeowook put his head in his arms and groaned. Heechul knew him a little too well. "I hate you."</p><p>"No, you don't. Piece of sex just walked through the door. Is he yours?"</p><p>Ryeowook flipped around and he smiled widely and waved Kyuhyun over. The other smiled in return and walked across the café, taking off his sunglasses as he came closer.</p><p>"That's your boyfriend?"</p><p>The surprise in Heechul's voice made Ryeowook turn around. Heechul's eyes were wide and his mouth open. Kyuhyun bent down and pressed a kiss to Ryeowook's cheek before Ryeowook could question Heechul.</p><p>"Hey, love," Kyuhyun said in his deep voice.</p><p>Ryeowook had to swallow as he returned the greeting. Heechul snorted and crossed his arms, leaning his chair back.</p><p>"Kyuhyun, this is my best hyung, Kim Heechul. Hyung, this is Cho Kyuhyun."</p><p>"Oh, we've met."</p><p>"Really?" Ryeowook said and looked at Kyuhyun, but Kyuhyun wasn't looking at him. He was looking at Heechul.</p><p>"Film class," Kyuhyun said quickly. Although there was a begging note to his voice that Ryeowook didn't understand.</p><p>Heechul snorted again. "Yeah. Film class."</p><p>"Hyung, please," Ryeowook said, nervous. Kyuhyun had come to dinner not two days ago and it hadn't been this nerve wracking to meet his parents. Ryeowook respected Heechul and wanted his opinion.</p><p>"You two have fun," Heechul said and stood up. He flipped his long auburn hair off his shoulder. "Ryeowook, call me later."</p><p>"I will, hyung." Ryeowook frowned as he stood up and bowed to Heechul. Kyuhyun did the same. After one more derisive snort, Heechul left.</p><p>"What was that?" Ryeowook asked.</p><p>Kyuhyun shrugged. "We aren't exactly friends."</p><p>"You never said you'd been in a film class."</p><p>"Yeah, I know. It ... it's complicated, and seeing him ..."</p><p>Ryeowook put his hand on Kyuhyun's arm. "It's okay. You don't have to explain right now. But Heechul is my best friend. I would hate it if you weren't friends, or couldn’t get along with him."</p><p>Kyuhyun grimaced. "I'll try."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>---</p><p>Ryeowook was at a loss. Heechul continued to ignore his calls and refused to hang out with him. He didn't understand at all. Kyuhyun apologized constantly. And Ryeowook felt like there was something they both weren't telling him.</p><p>Had they gone out? Had they been lovers? Had one or the other of them betrayed the other in some way? Or was it just a classroom rivalry? Ryeowook had his share of those. But he didn't understand.</p><p>Finally, another three weeks later, Ryeowook had enough. He could not have Heechul so angry at him, and he didn't want to break up with Kyuhyun. They hadn't done more than kiss and drive each other insane with need. Ryeowook wanted to move further, but he wanted Heechul's support too. It'd be too hard to have a relationship with Kyuhyun if that meant he couldn't be friends with Heechul.</p><p>He asked them both to come to the tea house and then waited. Heechul hated it when people were late and had a tendency to leave after only five minutes, so Ryeowook made sure he was there four minutes after their scheduled time. As he walked through the doors and heard voices arguing, he realized he should have been there on time.</p><p>"I care about him! He's been my friend for five years. You're just using him!"</p><p>"I am not! I like him. I do!"</p><p>"How can someone like you actually truly like a person? You'll just--"</p><p>"Hyung!" Ryeowook shouted.</p><p>They both turned to him and Ryeowook did his best not to cry. Heechul made fun of him for always being so emotional, but he couldn't help it. He only wanted them to get along, and because of this, he wouldn't be able to see either of them. He and Heechul would make up, eventually. But Kyuhyun ... he'd never see Kyuhyun again.</p><p>"Please, hyung, why--"</p><p>Heechul dug in his bag as he moved toward Ryeowook. "I love you, Wookie," he said. "This ass, he doesn't. He's nothing more than a lying sneak."</p><p>"What? Heechul."</p><p>"He's a liar." Heechul shoved a DVD into Ryeowook's hand. "Look at that and tell me he's not a liar."</p><p>Heechul swooped past him, and then bells jingled above the door.</p><p>Ryeowook stared at the movie in his hands. His eyes couldn't read the writing past his shock, but that didn't matter, because it was obvious what kind of movie it was, and there was his boyfriend's face and bare upper body on display. Another man stood behind him, arms around  Kyuhyun’s slim torso.</p><p>The image blurred. Ryeowook looked up at Kyuhyun.</p><p>"I was going to tell you," Kyuhyun whispered.</p><p>Ryeowook nodded, trying to think past his tears. He turned around and left the tea house.</p><p>Kyuhyun did not come after him.</p><p>Kyuhyun. His Kyuhyun. His boyfriend Kyuhyun was porn star.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Conclusions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ryeowook went home.  His mother was beyond concerned when all he would say is that he broke up with Kyuhyun. Fortunately, his sister was there and steered her away. Ryeowook went to his bedroom and locked the door. He hit a button on the stereo and classical music immediately filled the room. He dropped face down on the bed.</p><p>He hadn't been able to think of anything but, "Kyuhyun is a porn star," while he walked home.</p><p>But now he could. Heechul was wrong, because Kyuhyun hadn't necessarily lied to him. He was a model. He'd seen his photo shoots, and he'd even been to one. That made Ryeowook question how long ago Kyuhyun had done porn. Was it in the past or ...</p><p>He scrambled up and grabbed movie from his bag. The title flashed at him in bold red writing:</p><p>
  <b>KINKY KOREAN TWINKS</b>
</p><p>
  <i>What the heck is a twink?</i>
</p><p>Ryeowook turned it over and tried to ignore the pictures of his boyfriend curled up naked and aroused with three other guys. The date at the bottom was recent.</p><p>Ryeowook sighed and tossed the movie away from him.</p><p>So Kyuhyun was a porn star, so what? Did that change who he was? Ryeowook didn't think so. Over the last month, Kyuhyun had been a great boyfriend. They shared dinner costs, bought each other presents, called each other and texted each other. Neither one put more effort into them than the other. At least, that's how Ryeowook saw it. If anyone was the "bad half" of their relationship, it was him. He was always canceling or refusing dates to get his school work done. Kyuhyun always understood, and he was always so supportive.</p><p>Ryeowook needed a sounding board. He needed to talk to someone. He felt uncomfortable talking to Heechul about this, since Heechul was so upset. When Heechul was unavailable, Ryeowook called Kibum, but Kibum wasn't really helpful once Ryeowook spluttered his way through the story.</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"Well, he's a porn star!"</p><p>"And?"</p><p>Ryeowook sighed and flung himself back on the bed. "I can't believe he kept this secret from me."</p><p>"It's not that big of a secret. I’m sure there a lot of people who know he's a porn star."</p><p>"Not helping, Kibum."</p><p>"You said he didn't exactly lie to you. You really like him. You're attracted to him. And in the last ten minutes of rambling, you said it didn't change who he was, so what's the problem?"</p><p>Ryeowook sighed. "I don't know."</p><p>"Do you want to know what I think?"</p><p>"Probably not."</p><p>"I think you need to talk to him."</p><p>"Yeah. Still not helpful."</p><p>"Talk to him."</p><p>Kibum hung up.</p><p>Ryeowook sighed and flung his phone away. It hit the movie, and Ryeowook turned his head and pondered it. Would it be weird to watch it?</p><p>Ryeowook had watched porn before. Not a lot, and only online, and he tried to remember if he’d ever jerked off to gay porn. It wasn't something he thought about. He jerked off in the shower or at night when needed. Almost unconsciously, Ryeowook grabbed the movie and flipped it over. He read the brief description on the back.</p><p>
  <i>This movie is going to be too hot for some of you. We're warning you now. Innocent twinks fumbling their way through sex is always a turn on, but what if those twinks aren't quite so innocent? KyuHae return in this sexy, cum-covered flick to show you just what they've learned about toys, threesomes and water sports. Joined by horse-cock Siwon and cum-slut Sungmin, KyuHae are going to take you on the sexual ride of your life. Be prepared with heavy duty tarps over your furniture to catch the copious amounts of come that’ll be flying from your cock.</i>
</p><p>Ryeowook blushed crimson, thinking of his boyfriend with these other guys. But was watching worse than thinking?</p><p>He shot a look at this door. Hopefully his mother wouldn’t come and pry. His sister would keep her away, right? He wasn’t sure. He stood up and made sure the door was locked, and then grabbed his lap top.</p><p>He opened the DVD case and snorted in amusement. In permanent marker, across the DVD was <b>"PROPERTY OF KIM HEECHUL"</b>. Ryeowook had his answer now of how Heechul knew about Kyuhyun being a porn star. Ryeowook wasn't really that surprised; Heechul had always been a bit of a promiscuous pervert.</p><p>After procrastinating the inevitable, he put the DVD in. He was propped up on his elbow with the laptop flat on his bed. The first flash of two guys fucking surprised him. He meeped and shut his eyes, berating himself for being such an innocent virgin.</p><p>The “previews” finally ended, and the screen stopped on a vision of Kyuhyun on his knees with a cock in his mouth. A really large cock. Spit shone on the cock and on Kyuhyun's cheeks and lips. Kyuhyun’s eyes were open, staring at the camera, and there was a smirk in that gaze, one that Ryeowook knew. Or thought he knew.</p><p>There were five options: “Toys” “Boys” “Joys” “Behind the Scenes” and “Personal Interviews”</p><p>Ryeowook wasn’t sure which one to watch, so he decided to go in order and clicked “Toys”.</p><p>There were a few screens of credits, and then Kyuhyun, lying on a bed, flipping through a magazine. He wore jeans and a tank top. He was barefoot. Just a lazy moment. Ryeowook smiled. Part of him wondered if he’d ever get to see Kyuhyun like that, and then his smile fell as the other man walked into the screen.</p><p>Kyuhyun looked up, smiling widely as this other man climbed on to the bed, over Kyuhyun, enclosing him in arms and legs wiry with muscles. He wore dress pants and a button up shirt that was half undone already. Their lips met and Ryeowook shut his eyes, because those lips were his.</p><p>This wasn’t a good idea. He reached to turn it off and then the kiss broke.</p><p>“Hi, Hae,” Kyuhyun said. His hand traced up the other’s arm. “Did you have a good day?”</p><p>“It’s better now,” the other said and snuggled in next to Kyuhyun’s body. Kyuhyun held him, fingers slipping into the shirt to trace over his abs.</p><p>A pained noise tore from Ryeowook’s mouth, because that was his place against Kyuhyun’s longer taller body.</p><p>“Hey, Kyu. Remember, the other day when we were talking about maybe doing something different?”</p><p>Kyuhyun smiled and pressed a light kiss to his neck. “Yes.”</p><p>“Well, … I …” He stopped and looked away. Kyuhyun adjusted them until Hae was on his back and Kyuhyun was hovering over him, fingers and hands still tracing up and down his body.</p><p>Ryeowook ached for Kyuhyun’s touch. He made another noise of need as their lips touched on screen.</p><p>“I stopped at the store,” Hae said carefully, “and bought a few things.”</p><p>Kyuhyun smirked again. “Something tells me I’m going to like these things.”</p><p>“Probably.”</p><p>“Go get them,” Kyuhyun said and rolled off him.</p><p>Hae still looked unsure, but after another short kiss, he stood up and moved out of the frame.</p><p>“Should I be naked for this?” Kyuhyun asked.</p><p>“You should always be naked.”</p><p>Kyuhyun laughed and stood up. The camera zoomed in on his body as he pulled off the tank top and slipped the sweats over his hips. His cock was half-hard and already looked like it was dripping with precome. Ryeowook licked his lips unconsciously. He shifted, trying to ignore the growing erection in his own pants. He couldn't help it; Kyuhyun was gorgeous.</p><p>Hae came back into the frame, as naked as Kyuhyun, and sat on the bed. He appeared flushed and embarrassed by what was in his hands.</p><p>"Toys?" Kyuhyun asked, intrigued.</p><p>"I-I want to try."</p><p>Kyuhyun pounced on him with another laugh. They fell to the bed kissing and touching each other. The toys lay innocuously on the edge of the bed, forgotten as Kyuhyun kissed his way down Hae’s chest and to his stomach.</p><p>When his hand curled around Hae’s erection, Ryeowook realized that he could no longer ignore his own erection. Pleasure and need were warring with a sense of embarrassment. He wanted to be that man so much. He wanted Kyuhyun to hover over him and stroke him off.</p><p>Ryeowook lay on his back with a moan. Shaking, he slipped his pants down his thighs. He gripped his cock and stroked. As the moans in his ears increased, Ryeowook dared a peek at the screen. Hae’s legs were in the air, and Kyuhyun was between them, licking at Hae’s red entrance. A finger slipped into his body and the camera went right up close, and Ryeowook bit his lip against a scream as he orgasmed and covered his stomach in come. His eyes shut and his chest heaved as he tried to recover from the most intense pleasure he’d ever felt. He wondered how much stronger it would be if Kyuhyun was actually doing those things to him. His cock twitched.</p><p>With one more moan, Ryeowook opened his eyes and looked back at the screen. Kyuhyun was teasing Hae’s wet opening with the end of a pale blue dildo. Consumed by his fate, Ryeowook took his clothes off completely. He watched the video and jerked off three more times.</p><p>---</p><p><b><i>To Kyu-baby:</i></b> Hey. I want to see you. Are you busy?</p><p>Ryeowook stared at the message for a few minutes before hitting send. It took another ten before he received a reply.</p><p><b><i>To PianoLove:</i></b> I’m at a shoot right now. I can meet you tonight.</p><p><b>To Kyu-baby:</b>  Okay. What time?</p><p><b>To PianoLove:</b> Is nine too late?</p><p><b>To Kyu-baby:</b> No. The tea house doesn’t close until ten. See you then.  &lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Decisions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ryeowook was strangely calm as he sat and waited for Kyuhyun. He sipped on an orange mango citrus tea. To keep himself busy, he'd brought work from his undergraduate students. Essays about musical composition. They were easy to grade and kept his mind off of things to come.</p><p>Kyuhyun showed up twenty minutes after nine, and Ryeowook barely noticed he was late. He sat across from Ryeowook, staring at his hands. Ryeowook pondered him for a long time. His eyes were blood shot, and his hair was a mess. Traces of makeup painted his face. Kyuhyun said he had a shoot, and Ryeowook wondered what kind of shoot it was. Probably modeling. He had a feeling that after a porn shoot, Kyuhyun would have taken a shower.</p><p>"I'm upset with you," Ryeowook said.</p><p>Kyuhyung winced and nodded.</p><p>"But that's only because you didn't tell me about this."</p><p>Kyuhyun looked up, eyes slightly confused. "What?"</p><p>"It's just a job, right?"</p><p>"Um, yeah, but--"</p><p>"You should have told me."</p><p>"I didn't know how. You're ﾅ" Kyuhyun waved his hand at him.</p><p>Ryeowook laughed. "Heechul calls me virginal."</p><p>"Well, yeah."</p><p>Ryeowook stared at him, smiling until Kyuhyun looked away with a deep breath. "Okay. Now what?"</p><p>"There's a late movie starting at ten thirty. Some action thing," Ryeowook said. "Do you want to go?"</p><p>Kyuhyun bit his lower lip and then smiled widely. "Sure. That sounds fun."</p><p>They stood up, and Ryeowook gathered his papers while Kyuhyun went to the front to order them both a tea to go. They left the tea house, and Ryeowook took Kyuhyun's hand, because they always held hands. He tried not to think of what those hands could possibly do to his body given the chance. His cheeks flushed red, and he hoped that Kyuhyun thought it was from the cold.</p><p>"This seems a little ... " Kyuhyun made a face. "ﾅ too good to be true, maybe?"</p><p>Ryeowook laughed. "Maybe. But come on. I like you. And it's just a job, and a job you're pretty damn good at."</p><p>Kyuhyun's face went red and he looked down.</p><p>Ryeowook laughed harder. "I watched that movie Heechul gave me. All of it. Three times. It's really sexy, but I suppose that's the point of porn, right?"</p><p>Kyuhyun lifted his hand to hide his face, but he hadn't let go of Ryeowook's, and his fingers pressed against skin. Ryeowook's breath caught, and he stopped them, pushed Kyuhyun against a building and stole his question in a kiss.</p><p>"It's just a job," Ryeowook said against his lips. "But I'm not. As long as I never feel like one of those boys who only gets your body then that's fine."</p><p>"I've had boyfriends before," Kyuhyun said. "Most of them leave as soon as they find out what I do."</p><p>"How long have you been doing porn?"</p><p>"Five years."</p><p>Ryeowook's eyes went wide. "You ... that means you started at seventeen."</p><p>Kyuhyun smirked. "No, I didn't, because that would be illegal. I'm always eighteen."</p><p>"I was surprised when you told me you were twenty two."</p><p>Kyuhyun chuckled. "My boyish charm pays the bills."</p><p>"And your cock helps, I bet."</p><p>"Yes, it does." Their lips met again for a moment and then Kyuhyun pulled away. "Come on. We'll miss the movie."</p><p>They held hands again, and walked to the theatre. Kyuhyun bought their tickets and Ryeowook bought popcorn. They sat in the back of the theatre and Ryeowook smiled as he fed Kyuhyun popcorn. Each time Kyuhyun reached for the bucket, Ryeowook pulled it away with a pout and a tsk. He held up each piece for Kyuhyun, and after the first three, Kyuhyun played along, and made a sensual show of taking each piece. His tongue flicked over the tips of Ryeowook's fingers.</p><p>Ryeowook swallowed at the gleam in Kyuhyun's eyes. As soon as the lights went dark, Ryeowook held a piece of popcorn lightly in his lips and leaned over and Kyuhyun licked it into his mouth.</p><p>Ryeowook waited until he swallowed and then muttered, "Fuck the popcorn," and leaned over and kissed Kyuhyun.</p><p>Kyuhyun grunted in surprise, but wrapped his arms around Ryeowook's waist and did his best not to drag him into his lap. It was a place that Ryeowook definitely wanted to be. Kyuhyun tentatively let his tongue run over Ryeowook's lips, and Ryeowook opened his mouth.</p><p>Kyuhyun cut back a moan and devoured Ryeowook's mouth, swallowing his moans and reaching deep into his throat. Ryeowook gripped Kyuhyun's neck and tried to yank him closer. He lifted his legs into Kyuhyun's lap. Hands slid down his legs, squeezing behind his thighs, and Ryeowook tried not to make noise thinking of those hands on bare skin.</p><p>They kissed for half the movie and then Kyuhyun pulled away, breathless. "Wanna get out of here?"</p><p>Ryeowook grinned. "Depends."</p><p>"On?"</p><p>"I'm still not ready to have sex with you yet, but more kissing is good."</p><p>Kyuhyun smiled and shook his head. "This is why I had such a hard time telling you. I've never gone so long without having sex with someone."</p><p>"And I've never dated a porn star, so we'll both get used to it."</p><p>They were shushed by the nearest couple and Kyuhyun pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. "Let's get out of here and kiss where we can make noise."</p><p>---</p><p>That weekend, Ryeowook met Heechul for tea. And to return the movie.</p><p>"So?" Heechul asked.</p><p>Ryeowook smiled. "So what?"</p><p>Heechul stared at him and then his mouth fell open. "So what? So you're not going ﾅ you're going to keep seeing him?"</p><p>"Yeah. Why not? It's just a job."</p><p>"A job where he fucks men that aren't you, his boyfriend."</p><p>"It's still just a job."</p><p>"You're crazy. The man has sex with countless of people every single month."</p><p>"So do you, hyung."</p><p>Heechul rolled his eyes. "Well, yeah, but I don't get paid for it."</p><p>"So you're just a slut, and Kyuhyun has a job, big deal?"</p><p>"Where did this snark come from, <i>dongsaeng</i>. He's teaching you bad habits."</p><p>"Not yet. We haven't gotten that far yet."</p><p>Heechul stared at him for a beat. "Really? Even after ..."</p><p>"I've watched about four of his movies now," Ryeowook said, a slight tinge on his cheek. "Call it research. I want to know what to expect."</p><p>"How far have you gone?" Heechul asked.</p><p>Ryeowook grinned. "Yesterday in my office he had his mouth attached to my nipple."</p><p>Heechul rolled his eyes again. "Oh my god, you haven't even gotten past second base?"</p><p>"He knows I'm a virgin, and he knows I don't want to feel like one of his costars, so we're going slow."</p><p>"Turtles have sex faster than you two. It's been three months!"</p><p>"You don't even like him, you want me to leave him, and now you think I should have sex with him?"</p><p>"Well, yeah, I mean, if you're going to be stupid about it, you may as well get something out of it. He's a fucking beast in bed, not that I'd know personally, but yeah. Fuck, now I hate you. KyuHae is like my guilty pleasure."</p><p>Ryeowook grinned wider. "Should I ask Kyuhyun if Donghae is single?"</p><p>"You'd do that for me?"</p><p>"Of course, hyung."</p><p>"Oh god." Heechul leaned back and fanned himself with his hand. "Just the thought of meeting Donghae has me aching for his cock. Fuck."</p><p>Ryeowook laughed. He pulled out his phone and sent Kyuhyun a text message.</p><p>
  <i><b>To Kyu-baby:</b> I have Heechul's blessing, but he wants to meet Donghae</i>
</p><p>
  <i><b>To PianoLove:</b> Donghae has a boyfriend. Ask him if he'd rather have Siwon.</i>
</p><p>"Kyuhyun says that Donghae is seeing someone, but Siwon is single."</p><p>Heechul screeched and one of the waitressed dropped a cup and it shattered and Ryeowook took that response as a yes.</p><p>--</p><p>Sunday morning, Ryeowook woke up in a weird location, and he felt squished and warm and comforted all at the same time. Bright, morning light illuminated his apartment. Oh, right. He was on the couch.</p><p>When he tried to move, someone else moaned and Ryeowook remembered why he was on the couch and not in his room. The TV was still glowing blue from the DVD player.</p><p>He stretched and felt hands rub up his sides, under his shirt. With a smile he looked down at Kyuhyun. The other's hair was a mess of curls, eyes still half-shut with sleep and he was probably even sorer considering how his long legs were bent and entwined with Ryeowook's.</p><p>It was the erection pressing into his thigh that caught his attention.</p><p>Kyuhyun lifted his head and Ryeowook kissed him lightly. "Morning." He buried his face into Ryeowook's neck.</p><p>"Morning," Ryeowook whispered, voice shaking slightly.</p><p>"That's the second movie this week that we haven't finished."</p><p>Ryeowook laughed and ran his hands up and down Kyuhyun's back. His t-shirt was stuck to his body with patches of sweat.</p><p>Kyuhyun made a noise of disgust and pushed up. Ryeowook tried to keep his eyes off of Kyuhyun's erection.</p><p>"Can I go borrow your shower?"</p><p>Ryeowook nodded. "Sure. I'll make us some breakfast."</p><p>Kyuhyun stretched, hands on the arm of the couch above Ryeowook's head. His back bowed in and he moaned.</p><p>Lust churned low in Ryeowook's stomach. He reached for Kyuhyun's waist, but the other stood up and Ryeowook let his hand fall. Kyuhyun leaned down, pressed another short kiss to his lips. He smiled softly and stood up.</p><p>Ryeowook held his breath, watching as Kyuhyun sauntered away. He pulled his t-shirt over his head, exposing his back muscles and the dip of his tailbone. Ryeowook suppressed a whimper and flung himself to the couch, eyes shut, body on fire.</p><p>
  <i>Breakfast, shower, breakfast, shower.</i>
</p><p>It was an easy decision.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Passions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ryeowook was shaking as he made his way down the hall. He gulped just outside the bathroom door, listening to the shower run. He wondered how long Kyuhyun would be in there. It'd be awkward if he walked in just as Kyuhyun was finished.</p><p>
  <i>Better hurry then.</i>
</p><p>He opened the door, glad it wasn't locked, and listened. Kyuhyun was singing. His voice was deep and on key, and it gave Ryeowook goosebumps.</p><p>Ryeowook tried not to back out. The mirror was already foggy, so he wasn't too embarrassed slipping off his clothes. He moved to the wall and hit a button that turned actual music on: classical again.</p><p>Kyuhyun stopped singing, and Ryeowook used that moment to slip into the shower with him. Kyuhyun stood frozen, mouth open. He had soap dripping over his shoulders and Ryeowook fought a blush. He pushed by him and shut his eyes and ducked his head under the water. Slick hands went around his hips and up, holding his chest. Ryeowook sighed and leaned back into Kyuhyun's naked body. Breathing? What was breathing?</p><p>"Aren't you full of surprises?" Kyuhyun whispered, lips against Ryeowook's ear.</p><p>"Seemed pointless. To wait until you were done," Ryeowook managed to say.</p><p>Kyuhyun hummed in agreement. His hands roved around Ryeowook's body, slick on his nipples and down to his stomach. Kyuhyun bypassed his erection, drawing needy whimpers from Ryeowook's throat.</p><p>Ryeowook's knees shook and he felt like he was going to collapse, so he lifted his arms and wrapped them around Kyuhyun's neck. Kyuhyun turned him, away from the shower spray. Ryeowook shivered and pouted, tilting his head up.</p><p>Kyuhyun grinned and kissed him. "Let me wash your hair."</p><p>"Good idea." Ryeowook bent over to grab the soap and half way through, realized his ass was on Kyuhyun's crotch. He spluttered and almost dropped the bottle, but Kyuhyun reached around him and grabbed it. He said nothing about Ryeowook's red cheeks or his own erection, just poured soap into his hand and then scrubbed Ryeowook's scalp. Ryeowook shut his eyes under the treatment. He ducked under the water under Kyuhyun's calm direction, and then shivered when Kyuhyun asked, "Can I wash your body?"</p><p>"Y-yes."</p><p>Kyuhyun reached around him for body wash. He poured a copious amount on his hands, forgoing the loufa or wash cloth. He rubbed his palms together and then wrapped his hands back around Ryeowook's chest. The soap slipped over his skin, and it felt like Kyuhyun massaged his entire body. He did not bypass Ryeowook's erection, this time cupping it lightly.</p><p>"F-fuck," Ryeowook said. His knee buckled and Kyuhyun chuckled and tightened his hold. He played a little longer, strokes slow and measure. Ryeowook shook under the treatment, and whimpered when Kyuhyun stopped and moved his hands.</p><p>"Lean against the wall," Kyuhyun whispered, and Ryeowook barely heard him over the combination of pounding in his ears, the shower and the music. He put his hands on the cool tile wall and leaned over. Kyuhyun’s wash/massaged moved down his back, drawing more moans from Ryeowook’s throat. He tensed up when Kyuhyun came to his ass, and then practically liquefied as the sensual slide of fingers between his cheeks.</p><p>“Kyu-kyu-hyun, oh shit,” Ryeowook stammered. His cock twitched and pleasure and lust churned through his body. He didn’t dare take a hand off the wall though, or he’d face plant against it.</p><p>Kyuhyun’s steady hands continued down, between his thighs and then down the back of each leg. Warm water pelted his back, and Ryeowook had a moment to wonder how much shower-porn Kyuhyun’s done to keep from drowning, and then instead of his hand, Kyuhyun’s mouth was on Ryeowook’s leg, kissing and licking up his skin. Ryeowook shuddered and gasped out his name again.</p><p>Firm hands cupped his ass and teeth closed around the curve of his ass.</p><p>“Oh, god, Kyu-eee—“Ryeowook broke off with a high pitched whimper when Kyuhyun’s tongue licked at his puckered entrance.</p><p><i>Fuck it,</i> Ryeowook practically shouted. He leaned all his weight on one arm, rested his forehead against it, and used his other hand to stroke himself.</p><p>A press of a finger against his entrance took whatever pleasure was teasing him before and exploded it out of his cock. His knee buckled and Kyuhyun quickly grabbed him and supported him through the most violent orgasm he’d ever experienced. Ryeowook gasped, almost choking on the heavy, humid air.</p><p>Kyuhyun ran his hands over Ryeowook’s skin. Calming and agonizing all at once. Ryeowook moaned and turned his head and they kissed. Kyuhyun helped Ryeowook stand up straight and then turned to Ryeowook was in the spray of the water. He quickly rinsed, and then turned the water off.</p><p>Ryeowook was still recovering from his orgasm and had to let Kyuhyun help him out of the shower and into his robe. Kyuhyun wrapped him up, smiled and kissed him briefly. He led him to the bedroom, and Ryeowook balked a foot from his bed.</p><p>Kyuhyun smiled and touched his cheek. “You need to lie down. I’ll keep my hands to myself.”</p><p>Ryeowook inhaled deeply and let himself be laid down, but he didn’t let Kyuhyun go. He pulled the still naked-and mostly-wet Kyuhyun on top of him and kissed him before Kyuhyun could move.</p><p>“If you keep your hands to yourself, I may have to tie you up and take what I want from you that way.”</p><p>Kyuhyun’s eyes widened and then he laughed. He put his arms around Ryeowook and rolled them over and any talking between the two was limited to <i>please</i> and <i>fuck</i> and <i>oh sweet jesus make me come again</i>.</p><p>---</p><p>The next week was probably one of the longest of Ryeowook’s life. Ryeowook had to prepare and present review questions for his undergraduates midterm, and on Wednesday Kyuhyun had to go shoot a movie (yes, that kind of movie) and he was going to be gone for four days.</p><p>Kyuhyun promised to come over on Sunday night, and it was Sunday night and Ryeowook was pacing in his living room. He looked at his phone every three seconds, waiting for a text or something, and grew more anxious with every passing minute.</p><p>At 8:23 (he remembers because he was looking at his phone,) the doorbell rang, and Ryeowook squeaked and dropped his phone and it fell to the wooden floor and blew into pieces.</p><p>“Shit, fuck, hang on!” he shouted and tried to gather up his phone and move toward the door at the same time. He gave up on the phone and went across the room. He opened the door and sighed in relief that it was Kyuhyun.</p><p>Kyuhyun smiled widely at him, and in the next moment Ryeowook was in his arms.</p><p>“I missed you,” Kyuhyun whispered.</p><p>“I missed you, too.”</p><p>“And oh my god, you’re going to kill, and I probably shouldn’t tell you this, but we had to cut, because I called Donghae, Wookie.”</p><p>Ryeowook pulled away from him, face frozen, but Kyuhyun was smiling so widely that Ryeowook laughed and hugged him. “You idiot, that’s the sweetest thing a porn star has ever said to me.”</p><p>“You make a habit of talking to porn stars?” Kyuhyun asked.</p><p>Ryeowook started walking backwards, fingers undoing the buttons on Kyuhyun’s shirt. “Better than making a habit of doing porn stars.”</p><p>“Point.” Kyuhyun pulled his shirt over his head and it slithered to the floor. “Isn’t that your phone? And the battery?”</p><p>“Don’t care,” Ryeowook said, tugging him down the hall. He bumped into his bedroom door, kicked it open and said, “Inside and naked.”</p><p>Kyuhyun laughed as he slipped by his boyfriend. He pulled his tank over his head and dropped it to the floor. Ryeowook pushed his sweats down and discarded his own shirt. Kyuhyun was still slipping out of his jeans when Ryeowook pulled him toward the bed.</p><p>“Wait-Wookie, fuck,” Kyuhyun tripped and Ryeowook dragged him the rest of the way. Kyuhyun landed on the bed with an <i>oof</i>. Ryeowook crawled over him and kissed his chest and up to his neck and shoulders.</p><p>“Ryeowook, seriously, what …”</p><p>“Shut up. Feasting.”</p><p>Kyuhyun laughed and moved higher up on the bed, but Ryeowook stayed where he was, face level with Kyuhyun’s crotch. His cock was half hard and Ryeowook licked his lips before leaning down and licking it. Kyuhyun moaned, falling back on the bed. His hands settled in Ryeowook’s hair, and Ryeowook kept licking and kissing and exploring the ridges and heat of his erection. He closed his mouth around the head and sucked it up, lifting it so he could bob up and down.</p><p>Kyuhyun moaned louder, something that sounded like Ryeowook’s name. Spurred on, Ryeowook went faster and brought a hand up to cup his balls. Breath stuttering, Kyuhyun grabbed Ryeowook’s shoulders and pushed him away.</p><p>“S-sorry,” Kyuhyun said with a grin. “Over-eager virgin is too much for me.”</p><p>Ryeowook pouted and crawled up Kyuhyun’s body and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Does that mean you can’t take me? If I’m too much for you?”</p><p>Kyuhyun’s smile fell. “Ryeo-“</p><p>Ryeowook shut him up with a kiss and laid his body flush against Kyuhyun’s. “I want you,” he whispered and tried to show in his face that he was ready, that he really did want this. But he didn’t realize he was shaking until Kyuhyun wrapped his long, muscled arms around him and lowered him to the bed. He wasn’t panicking, just nervous and excited, and a little scared.</p><p>Okay, so a lot scared.</p><p>But Kyuhyun kissed him and kissed him and kissed him, until his shaking was more from anticipation than nerves. He begged Kyuhyun with mewls and whimpers of his name, trying to follow his touches.</p><p>"I wasn't expecting this," Kyuhyun said, lips fluttering over Ryeowook's twitching stomach. "I didn't come prepared."</p><p>Ryeowook swallowed and pointed to the side table.</p><p>Kyuhyun lifted his head and grinned, and then went back to his skin. "You bought condoms and lube, huh?"</p><p>"I've had lube, but yeah, condoms," Ryeowook blushed, because it had been Heechul who'd given him the condoms. Ryeowook would have forgotten.</p><p>Kyuhyun's long arms easily reached the lube. He moved until he was kneeling between Ryeowook's spread legs. "We don't have to go all the way," he said as he covered his fingers in the clear liquid. "Or you can top if you want."</p><p>Ryeowook shook his head. He never thought about topping. "I've been psyching myself up for this all weekend."</p><p>Kyuhyun smiled patiently. He lightly gripped Ryeowook's erection with his slick hand, and Ryeowook moaned. "We don't have to force it, just because. I like being with you."</p><p>"I know, but come on, I'm twenty-five and I'm a virgin."</p><p>Kyuhyun laughed. "Well, there is that." He slipped his hand under Ryeowook's balls. At the first touch of slick finger against tight entrance, Ryeowook whimpered. He shifted, legs up and held himself open. Kyuhyun's finger dipped into him softly just as their lips met.</p><p>"Force it," Ryeowook pleased through the kiss. "Please, force it."</p><p>Kyuhyun intensified their kiss. His tongue dug into his mouth at the same pace as he pumped his finger in and out of Ryeowook's tight body. With permission like that, Kyuhyun moved things along a lot faster than he ever imagined their first time being. He paused kissing Ryeowook long enough to add more lube to his body and then forced a second finger into him.</p><p>Ryeowook keened, breath high and fluttering as he said, "Too ... wow."</p><p>Kyuhyun smirked and took his aggressive kissing to Ryeowook's body.</p><p>Ryeowook shviered and felt Kyuhyun shiver and gripped his hair as that mouth did things to his skin that Ryeowook didn't understand. Each spot those lips touch tingled, every suck and bite shot up Ryeowook's spine. It was almost like playing a concerto, fingers running up and down the keys, the spike of adreneline and greed, reaching for the next note, the next key, the next climax of sounds and energy.</p><p>Kyuhyun closed his mouth around the head of Ryeowook's erection.</p><p>"Oh, shit, Kyu, just, fuck."</p><p>Ryeowook's eyes shut tight, the wooshing in his head hit a crescendo of noise that Ryeowook would duplicate on the piano given the chance. He cried out Kyuhyun's name, muffled with pleasure and need. Kyuhyun bobbed his head down, just twice before his nose pressed against Ryeowook's skin and he came hard, curling up and lifting his hips as wave after wave of pleasure was swallowed down Kyuhyun's throat.</p><p>Ryeowook fell boneless to the bed. Amid the hush of afgterglow he was aware of foil crinkling and Kyuhyun chuckling. Hands gripped behind his knees and Ryeowook lifted his legs.</p><p>Kyuhyun settled between them, his erection heavy against Ryeowook's side. Their lips touched and Kyuhyun whispered, "This is probably going to hurt."</p><p>Ryeowook nodded. The blunt head of Kyuhyun's dick pressed against his body and he tightened up against it. Kyuhyun whispered at him to relax. He tried, but it was <i>tight</i>, and he did his best not to whimper. Wet dripped down his cheeks as Kyuhyun moved lightly, still whispering things that Ryeowook did not hear.</p><p>The pain didn't fade, just blended with time, and Kyuhyun's whispers faded, replaced by pants and whimpers of his own. Kyuhyun's body shuddered, slowed and then stilled. His face stayed pressed to Ryeowook's neck, breath heavy and warm on his skin.</p><p>Ryeowook attempted to move, a dull ache stretched up his back.</p><p>Kyuhyun moaned. He pushed up with his hands, eyes shut, shivering. He thrust in and out of Ryeowook twice more and then pulled out, whispering an apology.</p><p>Ryeowook smiled through his blurred vision and Kyuhyun leaned down and kissed him. "Beautiful. So fucking beautiful, you are."</p><p>Ryeowook nodded. "You too," he said, voice breaking. He had classes the next morning and responsibilities, but instead of sleeping, like his body was demanding, Ryeowook let Kyuhyun lead him to the shower. It warmed Ryeowook through and dulled the pain.</p><p>They went back to the bedroom, and surprisingly it was Kyuhyun who brought the stero to life, so they cuddled and kissed through notes and songs.</p><p>"I love dating a musician," Kyuhyun whispered. "Everything you do is like a song."</p><p>Ryeowook smiled. "Does the same go for you?"</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"I'm dating a porn star. Is everything you do like a porn?"</p><p>Kyuhyun laughed. "No. This, with you, is nothing like a porn movie."</p><p>"Good," Ryeowook said and forced their lips together. Part of him knew that dating Kyuhyun wouldn't be easy, but nothing that was worth doing ever was. He gave up thinking, let the music fill and surround them and spent the night and early morning loving his porn star.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>